


Prince Charming

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael finds himself in his own Cinderella story.





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> From a soulmates prompt list: "You only see in black and white until you have physical contact with your soulmate."

Michael had never been more pissed off at being dragged to a haunted house before in his life.

There he was, holding Isobel’s hand as she shrieked with delight while walking through the pitch black hallway and minding his own damn business while random actors touched him in an attempt to be creepy through the way. It wasn’t as scary or fun as Isobel seemed to think, but he was usually fine with it. Usually.

This time he was fucking livid.

He had gone nineteen years seeing only in black and white, never knowing when he was going to touch his soulmate and finally see color. He had honestly begun to think he wasn’t going to. Until tonight when he randomly walked through a bitch black hall, got groped by 15 people, and could suddenly see every color in the world when he exited.

“I’m sorry!” Isobel tried for the eighth time as he paced and hyperventilated. He hadn’t even gotten the change to really enjoy all the color in the world that he could now see, he was more distracted by the fact that he had a once in a lifetime moment and he managed to miss it. “I didn’t know that was going to happen or I wouldn’t have brought you! This is wild!”

“Wild?! You think it’s wild that I’m never going to know who my soulmate is?!” Michael shouted. Isobel looked genuinely sorry even though it really wasn’t her fault. He knew it wasn’t her fault. It was just a batshit coincidence.

“We can find her! Or him! Or them!” Isobel assured, forcing a smile, “Whoever it is also just got their colors, so it won’t be hard to narrow down. Don’t stress.”

Michael let out a heavy breath, shaking his head. “It’s a college fundraiser, Isobel. The list of people working it is huge, and how do you propose we narrow it down? Stalk them all?” Isobel frowned, clearly not liking that that wasn’t an option. They just didn’t have many. Michael was just going to have to hope he ran into this person again and found out that they got their colors at the same time.

“Wait, I got it! We put a post on social media! It’ll spread, we’ll find them!” Isobel suddenly said, getting perky with positivity all over again. Michael groaned.

“I don’t have any social media.”

“I do. I’ll just put a picture of you and say that you got your colors at a haunted house and whoever else got them will come forward. Prince Charming looking for his Cinderella” she promised.

Michael couldn’t think of a better idea, so, reluctantly, he agreed.

-

“You know, I should’ve expected this.”

Michael groaned louder into the pillow he had buried his face in. They had gone through with the post and, within 24 hours, 6 girls and 2 guys came forward saying they were the one. It did absolutely nothing to narrow down anything because at least 7 of them were lying.

“You really should have. You put a picture of a hot guy on the internet and said hes looking for his lost soulmate. People want a piece of that,” Maria, Isobel’s soulmate, chimed in.

“Ew, don’t call my brother hot,” Isobel groaned, swatting at her girlfriend, “But I don’t understand why they would lie. Don’t they want to find their soulmate instead of pretending to be someone else’s?”

“Well, some people just sleep around until they find them because why not. I know I did,” Maria laughed.

“So did I,” Michael admitted after he was done wallowing. For now.

“But lying about being someone’s soulmate is cruel,” Isobel pointed out and she had a point. The worst part was he had no idea how to narrow it down.

“Yeah, but look, we can respond to them and say that so many people responded, so you wanna test and see if they can actually see color,” Maria suggested.

With a groan, he agreed.

-

“I am actually in the worst rendition of a Cinderella story.”

Michael slumped further in the booth at the Crashdown, the only place far enough from college that he could go without someone asking him if he was the Prince Charming guy. After testing all of the people that came forward, he realized they were all liars and now he just wanted to back in his loneliness.

“I’m sure we’ll find them,” Isobel promised. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Yeah, like I’m going to find the random person who got their colors at a haunted house. And, look, they didn’t respond so maybe they don’t want to be found,” Michael grumbled. It scared him, the idea that whoever his soulmate was didnt want to meet him, but he needed to consider that was a possibility.

“Sorry for listening in, but did you say you got your colors at a haunted house?” their waitress, Liz, asked. She had become sort of an accidental friend they’d made by going there so often.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, waiting for her to laugh at him. She didn’t.

“The one outside UNM?” she asked. Michael sat up a little straighter.

“Yes.”

“In the Hallway of Doom, Saturday, approximately 9 at night?” she clarified. Michael’s eyes went wide and he looked at Isobel for a moment before looking back to Liz.

“Are you my soulmate?” he asked cautiously. A pretty smile broke out on her face and for a minute he hoped she said yes.

“No, no, sorry, but my brother might be. Same thing happened to him when I dragged him there,” she said and suddenly Michael’s heart started thudding. Brother. He had a little experience with guys, but nothing past kissing. Go figure he’d meet soulmate before he could impress him. “Alex!”

Within a few second, a guy in all black came out from the kitchen. He seemed to be moving in slow motion, the chain hooked to his hips bouncing against his thighs that were encased in tight black jeans. He had clunky combat boots and painted nails and piercings through his nose, ears, and eyebrow. Eyeliner and eyeshadow and probably mascara donned his dark and bored eyes. His hair was long, and pulled back in a messy little bun at the nape of his neck. By the time he reached the table, Michael’s eyes has zeroed in on the collar around his neck.

“What?” he asked.

“Fuck,” Michael responded before Liz could even explain the situation and Alex raised an eyebrow at him. The guy was hot. Super hot. Super hot and apparently had a tongue ring if the flash of metal when he spoke was anything to go by. He was so not Michael’s normal type when it came to men, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t reevaluating everything. Which was unnecessary if this was really his soulmate.

“I think Michael might be the guy you touched Saturday. He had the same thing happen to him,” Liz said. Alex looked Michael up and down before nodding.

“Okay. I have to get back to work.”

“Wait!” Liz yelled before he could walk away, grabbing him by the arm. He had nice arms. Michael really didn’t want him to walk away. Although in a way maybe he did. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

“I have work, but stick around and we can see if this is legit,” Alex said, looking him up and down again before smirking, “See you then, Prince Charming.”

“Holy fuck!” Isobel hissed, slapping his arm as he watched Alex walk away, “He’s fucking gorgeous!”

“Yeah,” Michael breathed, smiling so wide that it hurt his cheeks. He was more than a little excited to see where this would go.

Despite all the black his soulmate wore, he was ready making life a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
